


Seditious

by EroPrincess



Series: Mortal Kombat Memoirs [9]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Biphobia, F/M, Fanservice, Fondling, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Narcissism, Nudity, One Shot, Partner Betrayal, Rough Sex, Seduction, Slut Shaming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroPrincess/pseuds/EroPrincess
Summary: “I would rather be imprisoned and sentenced to death than to serve under a fool who subjugated our home.” A smirk curved her lips and a smug glint twinkled in her obsidian eyes. “Unlike you.”What are the political provocateur’strueintentions? Only Tanya knows.Kinktober 2019promptsDay 2:  Incest | Size difference | Voyeurism |Hate fucking/angry sexDay 10:  Selfcest | Shower/Bath| Uniforms | Mirrors





	Seditious

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to submit 3 fics for **[Kinktober 2019](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492990)**. My mission was a flop. I never predicted this fic would drain me. And I need a break to recharge. This one-shot features the Edenian villains Tanya and Rain. It’s Tanya-centered because she’s a bad bitch.
> 
> This one-shot diverges from actual canon. Baraka is alive, but he’s only mentioned briefly for convenience of the plot. And this takes place the night before Kotal’s assassination attempt.
> 
> **Disclaimer**: I don't own _Mortal Kombat _nor am I affiliated with the series. The series belongs to Netherrealm Studios, the WB and Ed Boon and ‘em. I don't work for those companies or people; I write for fun.
> 
> **Rated** \- **MA** (**Mature Audiences**)
> 
> **Warnings**: This one-shot is not for the easily “triggered, offended, and/or oppressed”. There are things featured that will make people uncomfortable. I didn’t censor myself while writing this so I’m giving fair warnings to anyone that’s curious about reading this.
> 
> If your curiosity compels you to read my fic anyway, and you get upset, don’t waste your time alerting me of your feelings. You were forewarned.
> 
> I’m cognizant there are people (mainly women) who tend to “live vicariously through Mileena and Tanya’s ‘relationship’.” If you’re one of those people, it would behoove you to not proceed further. I don’t exactly do the Taleena “relationship” justice in this one-shot. I don’t hate the pairing, but I could never take them seriously because both women tend to use others and they don’t care for anyone or anything except their ambitions. It **can** be argued that Mileena truly cares for Tanya, but we never got confirmation that Tanya feels the same. Most people headcanon that she reciprocates Mileena’s feelings. And there’s nothing wrong with that. However, I don’t. Nevertheless, the scrapped Mileena/Tanya scene is available on my DW account also titled [**Seditious**](https://eroprincess.dreamwidth.org/26349.html) if anyone’s interested.
> 
> If you’re a fan of Rain, and/or Mileena, you probably won’t enjoy my characterization of them in this one-shot. Again, this is a Tanya-centered fic and the story is mainly told from her (3rd person POV) perspective with a few introspective bits from Rain. Again, if you decide to proceed and read anyway, you know you were forewarned.
> 
> Here’s a brief list of what to expect while reading this (in no particular order): **fanservice**, **angry fondling**, **angry sex**, **mild biphobia**, **mild slut-shaming**, **very**** mild colorism** (it’s barely there, but I figured I might as well cover all bases, especially in this day and age), **narcissism**, **seduction**, **mocking**, and **betrayal**.
> 
> Not your cup of tea? Well, you’re in luck because you have options!
> 
>   1. Click your browser's Back button (the arrow pointing to the left) at the top-left corner of your screen.
>   2. Click the X at the top-right corner of your screen.
>   3. Click this **[link](https://www.disney.com/)** if you don’t prefer to do the two I mentioned above.
> 
> Regardless of your choice, you won’t see this fic anymore. I’m not homogenizing my writing to abate anyone’s triggers. [**Your** comfort isn’t **my** responsibility](https://eroprincess.dreamwidth.org/421.html)! My fic is tagged properly. **You** have to decide if **you** still want to proceed.

**Seditious**

_Outskirts of Z'Unkahrah_, _Lodging Inn_; _Outworld_…

Relaxing in a bathtub filled with golden narcissus petals and mango oil, Tanya sipped Moscato from a shot glass and contently sighed. The derelict bed and breakfast inn she currently resided didn’t even have wine glasses for their guests!

After raiding the quaint hotel and murdering the staff alongside Mileena, the topaz vixen discovered the parsimonious owners kept quite an impressive array of wines in their personal collection. Tanya took a bottle of tropical mango wine for herself. Her favorite.

The tonfa-wielder squeezed her thighs, reminiscing about the Kahnum’s oral touch against her clitoris just moments ago. But she also felt dirty for laying with the salacious cannibal, as usual, and decided to soak her body in a much-needed bath.

The Edenian diplomat’s obsidian irises looked around her bathing quarters and she pursed her lips into a thin line at the bleak décor. The bathroom only consisted of a white acrylic tub with a nickel-plated spigot and an accommodating washbasin. The basin was settled in a counter made up of what she assumed is supposed to be coffee-tinted marble, but it was just cheap-quality decorative laminate. The material was peeling from the surface of the counter and the aerialist couldn’t prevent her brows from furrowing in a disapproving frown.

The bathing quarters' walls were lined with wallpaper, printed with the same coffee-tinted marble decoration as the basin’s countertop.

Taking another sip of her white wine Tanya nonchalantly shrugged. She supposed the frugal accommodations weren’t too bad. They simply didn’t compare to the opulence she was accustomed to. Nevertheless, at least for tonight, she wasn’t sleeping outside in tents amongst the ravenous, unhygienic Tarkartans like a feral animal.

And thinking of the Tarkartans, the delusive seductress smirked as she thought about how fucking the former Empress indeed had its perks. The carnivorous tribe was hers to command. A responsibility she shared with the tribe’s leader, Baraka, much to his chagrin.

“Hmph.” Tanya grinned as she took another sip of her wine. “Baraka’s problem with me is not my problem.”

Reclining her head against the folded towel underneath it, the political provocateur released another contented sigh as her lungs filled with the soft fragrance of jasmine, the scent burning from the incense placed around the bathroom. Black candles rested on the counter near the sink, softening the bathing quarters in hues of flickering yellow-orange, tangerine, and marigold, also emanating smells of water lilies and lotus blossoms in the air.

Reaching over the side of the tub, the enchantress poured another glass of wine, swirling the tropical flavored liquor around the shot glass. She inhaled the sweet smell and took another sip. Her almond-shaped eyes narrowed in concentration as she thought about her plans for Edenia after Mileena frees it from Outworld. Of course, that could only be achieved if the magenta assassin succeeds in murdering Ko’atal and regaining her throne.

And the sai-wielder _will_ murder the blue-painted fool. Tanya will assist with her proficient knowledge of forbidden black magick. The Tarkartans and their penchant for carnage, the Black Dragon’s technology, and the strength of the Edenian Resistance.

Thinking of the Edenian Resistance, Rain immediately came to mind.

He led their people to rebel against Ko’atal after Shao Kahn’s false promises to allow him to lead the Outworld Army.

The pyromancer’s currant lips curled downward in a scowl as she remembered how the aquatic shinobi foolishly trusted Shao Kahn in the first place!

The same brute who invaded their home realm, bludgeoned their people, enslaved their people, and held their people captive. The demi-god foolishly thought that madman would grant him leadership of his very own Army? _Ha_!

Tanya still felt the cool metal that bound her wrists as she was chained in Shao Kahn’s Koliseum. She was sentenced to death for refusing to serve him, unlike the deified fool. At least Rain eventually wisened up and defected from the Conqueror before it was too late.

And it was the Vanquisher’s constant lies that instilled a seed of aspiration within the hydromancer that Tanya admired.

The mocha-skinned beauty knew the quisling ninja desired the Outworld throne, acting as the sai-wielder’s Advisor until the opportunity to enact his plans came. Rain’s hubris and venerated bloodline would never allow him to serve another again, especially after the innumerable lies Shao Kahn spewed. And she knew the self-proclaimed Prince had no qualms about betraying and killing their entire group to see his ambitions through.

Rain’s objectives were as transparent as the fangs that were embedded in Mileena’s cheeks. Well, his objectives were transparent to nearly everyone _except_ the former Kahnum. The irony was palpable.

The enchantress had to smile at the thought because it was a determination she shared with the amethyst assassin.

Tanya was also more than willing to betray and kill each and every one of their allies to emancipate Edenia. It seems Shao Kahn’s false promises instilled a very valuable lesson within Rain—trust nothing and no one except your own goals. And destroy anyone who stands in your way.

She sipped more of her Moscato, her genuine smile turning into a haughty smirk when the familiar sounds of water sloshing filled her ears.

“Missed me already?”

Ignoring her, the first thing Rain noticed before he heard the Edenian witch’s voice was the smells of mango, jasmine, water lilies, and lotus blossoms permeating the air. For someone as rotten and despicable as the tonfa-wielder, it truly surprised him that Tanya appreciated something as simple as the scents of fruits and flowers. But the demi-god supposed women, in general, had a certain affinity for such delicate fragrances.

The second thing Argus’ heir noticed was Tanya’s beautiful, mocha-skinned form relaxing in the murky, scented water. Watching how the golden narcissus petals floated in the tub, hovering over her dark, flawless skin slowly caused his erection to stir to life.

Rain’s walnut eyes rolled as he mentally scoffed at the enchantress’ choice of petals to bathe in. The flower is fitting for one such as her.

Studying the hydromancer over the rim of her glass, Tanya’s brow lifted as her smirk widened. “Falling for me?”

“Nothing will please you more if I did.”

The aquatic shinobi walked towards the tub and sat on the acrylic edge. “However, unlike the gullible whore you choose to bed, I am far too sagacious to ‘_fall_’ for your wicked charms.”

“_Mmm_, _hmm_,” the aerialist dispassionately murmured, sipping the mango-flavored Moscato again. She refused to give the arrogant bastard the satisfaction of a reaction at his mention of her relationship with Mileena.

Removing his gauntlets from his forearms and tossing them on what he supposed was a countertop, Rain reached his tanned right hand in the scented water, clutching a firm, full thigh. He caressed the smooth, mocha skin of the topaz vixen, grinning behind his violet shinobi mask when Tanya’s thighs easily parted.

The delusive seductress granted her konsort access to her body, to which the self-proclaimed Prince eagerly acquiesced.

Lifting her right leg from the scented bathwater, the pyromancer rested her ankle over Rain’s knee. She sank her teeth in her bottom lip, the lids of her obsidian eyes fluttering close as the amethyst assassin used his energy to send a gentle pressured stream of water from his thumb to her engorged jewel.

“What of the Resistance? And the Tarkartans?” Tanya huskily asked, not particularly interested in his response, but desiring to engage in conversation.

“Baraka’s watching over the camp.” The demi-god answered. He used his middle and index fingers to spread open the tonfa-wielder’s plum folds of her sex, inserting both digits into her wet, warm orifice.

Carrying on the conversation like nothing was transpiring, he continued. “He and I are taking shifts.” Rain’s grin stretched behind his veil as Tanya’s body began to shiver. Her thighs vibrated against his hand, his probing fingers thrusting deeper into the sweet walls of her core.

The enchantress’ currant lips parted and feminine moans of pleasure filled the air between them. Her mocha cheeks darkened to a deep rosewood, flushing as her desire increased due to the quisling ninja’s intimate touches.

Examining the passionate look writhing her countenance, Argus’ heir used his thumb to slightly increase the water pressure streaming against her clit as his fingers rhythmically pumped in and out of her.

Giving the hydromancer a few minutes to pleasure her body, Tanya lifted her hips, the water in the tub sloshing around as her body moved, indulging in his touches.

Blinking her eyes open, the political provocateur took another sip of her wine before asking, “Are they _really_ prepared for the ambush tomorrow? Tomorrow Ko’atal dies and we cannot afford any aberrations.”

“You dare question _my_ authority over the Resistance, Tanya?” The pretentious Edenian disapprovingly frowned at the aerialist, his brown eyes narrowing in anger.

“And your competence as an effective leader, _Prince_.” She shot back.

Forcibly pushing his hand against her, inserting his fingers deeper inside her with a powerful thrust, Tanya cried out from the erotic feeling of being roughly probed by the aquatic shinobi.

“_Enough_! Do not forget that I am the strongest member of the Resistance, besting everyone in that group of insignificant refugees. _My_ kombat prowess is the reason why I lead our people, witch.”

Once the palpitations of her heart ebbed and the twinge between her thighs subsided, she reached over the edge of the tub again to grab the bottle of wine resting on the floor. The delusive seductress wasn’t shaken by the quisling ninja’s words. In fact, she was humored by his outburst, pleased to know she managed to stir his emotions. Pouring herself another glass of Moscato, the tonfa-wielder placed the wine bottle down next to the tub again.

Swirling the contents of the liquor around her shot glass, the enchantress’ dark eyes narrowed and her lips curved in a smirk filled with levity. Taking a small sip of the sweet alcohol she intentionally procrastinated, stalling before speaking again to irritate the self-proclaimed Prince.

“And despite your ‘kombat prowess’ it still wasn’t enough for the Emperor to promote you as General of the Outworld Army during his rule. If I am not mistaken… _Your Highness_. How did it make you feel when Chartreuse was promoted in your place instead?” She referred to Jade.

Her comment caused Rain to sent a more powerful burst of water against her nub, to which Tanya tilted her head back and screamed to the ceiling.

“_Uhhhaaahhh_…!”

The pyromancer’s chest heaved as she deeply inhaled, willing her body to recover after the amethyst assassin’s pressured touch. “Watch it, you pompous bastard!” She spat. “Be thankful I have granted you the privilege to touch me!”

“You say that like I need your permission.” Argus’ heir countered, this time smirking behind his mask as the aerialist’s brows furrowed as she darkly glared at him. Despite her words, he decreased the pressure of his jet-stream to mere gentle bursts of squirts against her center. His fingers continued their exploration of her body, and Tanya eventually relaxed again, resting her head on the folded towel and sipping more of her tropical wine.

“The reason why we’re refugees is because Mileena lost the throne,” Rain decided to redirect the conversation back to the original topic, stating the obvious. “And neither of us will relent to the Buluc’s rule.”

Waving dismissively at the aquatic shinobi with her free hand, Tanya rolled her eyes and blew a raspberry. “_Pfft_! Oh please. If Ko’atal had not ascended the throne, someone else surely would have. Mileena’s ineptitude as a ruler, her lust for power, sophomoric trustworthiness, immaturity, and refusal to see logic and reason is why she’s running amuck in Outworld like a stray pet trying to find their way home.”

“_Hmm_... That is the most intelligent thing you’ve said since I’ve arrived, Tanya,” Rain remarked, truly impressed.

“_Do not_ patronize me.”

Rain responded by gently streaming pressured water from his thumb against her clitoris again.

Tanya’s body shivered from the impact, her thighs twitching from the vibrations of his aquatic touch.

“I swear on my father one day I am going to _kill_ you, Abdullah!” Her black irises narrowed, giving the self-proclaimed Prince a sharp stare while shouting his birth name.

Few people knew of Rain’s true identity and Tanya was one of them. He had to mentally commend her mastery at information gathering. A skill she learned from her father, undoubtedly.

The quisling ninja concealed his identity from the Edenian Resistance ever since he betrayed his people to Shao Kahn. Raised within the group of refugees since Edenia’s invasion and the death of his adoptive father, Abdullah proved to be the most prolific fighter among the natives of his home realm. The hydromancer demanded to lead the group of insurgents against the Emperor’s rule.

However, the Edenian Resistance refused to grant Abdullah the power he rightfully deserved, claiming his hubris will jeopardize their desire for freedom. Defecting from his people the warrior was approached by Shao Kahn, complementing the aquatic shinobi for his prowess as a kombatant. The Emperor convinced him he was wasting his talents fighting with a group of “insignificant vermin”. The Conqueror offered Argus’ heir the chance to become General of the Outworld Army. The demi-god didn’t refuse. He unhesitatingly betrayed his native Edenians to the man who invaded their realm and murdered his adoptive father.

After Shao Kahn’s death, along with his false promises of allowing the amethyst assassin to lead the Outworld Army, Abdullah’s identity and his former life died with the Vanquisher. When the quisling ninja discovered he was the son of Argus, the befallen protector of his native realm, Rain was born.

Rain donned a violet shinobi veil and gold crown, concealing his face from the Edenians who wanted to kill him for his betrayal. The demi-god also proclaimed himself Prince of Edenia, a self-appointed title to acknowledge his royal status as a deified heir to Argus.

With his identity obscured from his people, Rain once again joined the Resistance. This time the natives of his home realm acknowledging his kombat prowess, mastery of hydromancy, and trusting him to lead their people to freedom. The irony wasn’t lost on the demi-god.

And while he should be worried about his fellow Edenian revealing his true identity to their people, Rain knew a few secrets about Tanya that he would quickly expose if she dares to reveal his secret.

Completely ceasing the pistons of his fingers pumping inside her, the hydromancer pulled his digits from within her depths. He grinned behind his mask when the enchantress’ eyes rolled to the back of her head and her pretty mocha lids fluttered closed from the sensational feeling.

Using the flat of his palm to rub against the dewy folds of her sex underwater, Rain utilized his energy to create tender waves against her center, assisting in the pleasure Tanya was feeling. And judging by the way her full lips parted, releasing light pants as she tried to get her breathing under control, Argus’ heir knew she was enjoying his touches, no matter how hard she tried to fight it. And he was too. The tightening in his pants as his erection grew urged him to quickly mate with the enchantress. And he will. He wasn’t leaving her sleeping quarters tonight without feeling her mocha thighs wrapped around his waist as she clawed his back and screamed his name.

Making sure the tonfa-wielder was fully relaxed, the aquatic shinobi spoke again. “It was Mileena’s ‘sophomoric trustworthiness’ that was the catalyst for her downfall as Kahnum.”

“Reiko desired power above everything else until Havik exposed the Shao Kahn aspirant for the fool he is.” Tanya breathily stated the obvious as she evened her voice to speak as opposed to wanting to moan from Rain’s ministrations. Her obsidian irises met her konsort’s walnut gaze when she said, “Power-hungry madmen will always suffer an excruciating fate because there is always someone else seeking greater power.”

Raising a brow in question at the political provocateur, the pretentious Edenian asked, “A warning, Tanya?”

“A word of advice.” The aerialist replied as she sipped her Moscato.

She continued without a hitch. “Reiko knew using Mileena’s gullibility and insecurity to his advantage was the simplest way to gain her trust. Then everyone eventually betrayed her; Reiko, Skarlet, Ko’atal, D’Vorah, Reptile, and Ermac. And still, she learned nothing from her past mistakes and eventually extended her trust to vermin like Kano and the Black Dragon.”

“And eventually you filled the void Reiko and the others left.”

“Mileena was hurt. She was lonely and needed companionship. I felt it necessary to help.” The topaz vixen grinned.

“And you believe your _methods of consolation_ is sufficient enough to get the genetic barbarian to free our home realm if she regains the throne? Your seductive skills are mediocre at best, witch.”

Rain’s usage of “if” instead of “when” wasn’t lost on the Edenian diplomat and it caused her to arch a finely trimmed brow.

Pouring more wine, the delusive seductress took a few more sips as she eyed Rain before replying. “Mileena _will_ regain her rightful place as Kahnum of Outworld. And she _will_ free Edenia.”

Reaching for the pretentious Edenian’s wrist with her free hand, Tanya dipped her hand underwater and pried open his fingers again. She maneuvered his digits to spread her plum nether lips apart once more, allowing the amethyst assassin to insert three fingers into her this time. A smirk curved her currant lips as his walnut eyes narrowed at her actions.

“My ‘methods of consolation’ are _more_ than sufficient, Abdullah.” The political provocateur squeezed her inner muscles around his digits and clutched his wrist, encouraging him to piston in her again.

The pyromancer kept her expression placid, but in the back of her mind, she wondered what if her fellow Edenian traitor said is true.

After gaining Mileena’s trust by freeing her from imprisonment and bedding her, the enchantress’ plan was simple—consolidate the Edenian Resistance and the Tarkartans, unifying their forces. Both groups share a common enemy, Ko’atal. With their combined strength the united refugees will kill the usurper and his legion of allies and overthrow the Osh-Tekk’s court. Once the sai-wielder reclaimed her title as Kahnum, the salacious cannibal will free Edenia from Outworld. Whatever happened to Mileena after Edenia’s emancipation was of no consequence to Tanya.

Yet, the Edenian diplomat couldn’t ignore the disquietude she felt about her plan. Tanya’s lived for over ten millennia because of her sagaciousness. Her clairvoyance allows her to adapt to any situation and make the correct decisions accordingly.

As the mocha-skinned beauty mentioned previously, Mileena is power-hungry, just like Rain and Ko’atal. She’s as voracious for control as her deplorable father. When the magenta assassin ruled as Empress she never expressed any desire—or took any action—to unmerge Edenia from Outworld. Is it truly wise to trust the Tarkartan half-breed to free the realm Shao Kahn conquered more than ten-millennia ago?

The carnivorous kunoichi idolizes the Vanquisher and despises anyone who doesn’t respect the former Kahn. Also, Mileena desires to follow in her father’s footsteps in ruling Outworld and subjugating foreign realms. However, unlike her father, the Edenian hybrid lacked the brute strength, intelligence, and ascendancy to emulate the legacy Shao Kahn created. Also, the former Emperor trusted no one, whereas the monstrous beauty extended her trust to anyone who extended to her even a sliver of courtesy.

While Tanya never shared her disgust for the brute to anyone, she wondered if Mileena knew how she felt about the deceased Kahn.

The tonfa-wielder was held prisoner, sentenced to death by Shao Kahn. And now she’s aligned herself with his heiress. Perhaps Mileena views Tanya as an enemy, too, and the lascivious ninja is only using the aerialist to regain control of Outworld?

_Is it possible I am being manipulated by the Kahnum_? The tonfa-wielder asked herself. _Maybe the clone is more sagacious than I gave her credit for_. Tanya tilted her head to the side, the briefest of smirks curling her lips as she found herself slightly impressed with Milenna’s cunning if her hypothesis is true. _However_, _if I discover she is using me she will suffer the same fate as her_ ‘_sister_’. Her arched brows furrowed into a frown and her thick lips curled downward into a scowl, no longer maintaining her placid visage.

Rain’s lips stretched into a genuine smile behind his shinobi mask, witnessing his konsort’s countenance writhing as her thoughts warred in her mind. His brown eyes alighted triumphantly; it pleased him knowing the Edenian witch harbored uncertainties about their feral ally. The hydromancer mentally stored this knowledge in the back of his mind to possibly use against Tanya in the future.

He rotated his wrist underwater, his fingers creating corkscrew-like motions within her depths, knowing the eroticism of his actions was in stark contrast to how the delusive seductress was feeling. Not that he cared.

“Mileena _will_ free Edenia.” The topaz vixen reiterated with more passion in her voice. Whether it was from the feeling the demi-god created between her thighs or the desire to convince herself that her statement is true, she didn’t know. She downed her Moscato until her shot glass was empty, and it humored Rain that he managed to cause the enchantress to drink more by simply stating the obvious.

Watching the political provocateur fill her glass again, the amethyst assassin spoke while the pyromancer took another sip of the sweet beverage.

“Did you forget why Shao Kahn imprisoned you, Tanya? He discovered the bargain you made to betray our realm to Shinnok and the Netherrealm.”

“Lord Shinnok promised to free our home realm from Outworld if I pledged my allegiance to him and the Brotherhood of Shadow. Quan Chi approached me and presented the offer, and I took it. I made the right decision.

“I would rather be imprisoned and sentenced to death than to serve under a fool who subjugated our home.” A smirk curved her lips and a smug glint twinkled in her obsidian eyes. “Unlike you.”

That comment earned her a hard thrust in the velvet depths of her orifice from the aquatic shinobi.

Tanya tossed her head back and released a sound, a mixture between a growl and a groan. Grinning at her konsort when she regained her composure she sardonically asked, “Touched a nerve, did I?”

Curling his digits inside her snug tunnel using come-hither motions to internally tickle her, the self-proclaimed Prince remarked, “Your father must be proud.”

The feeling of cool, mango-flavored liquid splashing against his face made the aquatic shinobi blink the moisture from his eyes. Thankfully his ninja mask and gold crown protected his hair and most of his face from the drink that was just thrown at him.

“Do not—_ever_—speak of my father, Abdullah!” The mocha-skinned beauty angrily spat before pouring the final glass of alcohol, emptying the wine bottle. She removed his hand from between her legs, and lifted her right leg from his lap, shutting her thighs to prevent him from playing in between them.

Raising a brow at her outburst, Rain studied the woman seething in the tub. _A witch with_—_how did Earthrealmers phrase it_? _Ah_, _yes_— “_daddy issues_”. _Something else I can use against her if the opportunity presents itself_. He mentally noted.

Trailing his fingers up along her torso and out of the murky, fruit-scented water, Argus’ heir reached for one of Tanya’s full breasts, roughly clutching her left mound. He filled the pliant flesh in the palm of his right hand, shamelessly fondling her without care despite her virulence for him.

Strumming a calloused thumb over her dark chocolate nipple with the precision of an experienced guitarist, Rain used his left hand to unclasp the fastens of his intricate headwear. He removed his violet shinobi veil and its connecting gold crown, placing his royal headdress on the counter. The quisling ninja nonchalantly dabbed his wet eyes with the back of his violet and gold cape.

Feeling her anger rising, the tonfa-wielder’s hands shook, the contents in her shot glass sloshing around wildly. She balled her left fist, feeling the heat in her body increase as her temper flared.

Steam began to rise from the murky, tropical-scented bathwater due to Tanya’s pyromancy. Her obsidian irises brightened and eventually disappearing along with her pupils until only the white of her sclera was visible.

Despite her pure white, almond-shaped eyes, Rain was certain the topaz vixen was glaring at him. The way her eyebrows wrinkled in an enraged frown, her lids narrowing into angry slits, and the downward curl of her currant lips visibly displayed the aggravation she was feeling. The demi-god would’ve outright laughed at her if the enchantress didn’t look so damned pathetic.

After downing the last of the Moscato, Tanya hurled the shot glass at the quisling ninja where it flew just a hair’s width past his left ear and shattered against the wall behind him, sending shards flying against the counter.

Rain didn’t even flinch.

How dare this self-proclaimed royal fool mention her father? What right did he have to speak about the man who raised her and mock him?

Keeping her pure-white gaze on the demi-god she rudely shoved his hand from her breast. The tonfa-wielder seethed. “My father faithfully served Sindel and her court as an Ambassador to Edenia for several millennia until that brute invaded our realm. And would you like to know how our ‘Royal Highness’ repaid our people and honored my father? By cowardly taking her own life and leaving every Edenian at the mercy of that madman! Including her own daughter! My father has always respected the Royal Family! _I do not_!”

Rain said nothing. He intently listened to the political provocateur detailing her thoughts and feelings about the day their home realm lost their tenth Mortal Kombat tournament to Shao Kahn and his forces. Tanya was always carefully guarded because she constantly masked her emotions and true intentions. It was a welcomed change, really, to see the witch vulnerable. The hydromancer made another mental vow to rouse the delusive seductress concerning her father in the future to discover more of her true feelings.

“Everything I have done, every decision I have made was for Edenia’s benefit. I have always considered our people’s best interests, unlike that selfish banshee and her ‘doting’ offspring who proudly served Shao Kahn.”

Even during her diatribe, Tanya noticed the slight shift in Rain’s insouciant demeanor when she vaguely mentioned the Outworld heiress. _Interesting_… She mentally remarked.

Cradling her head in the towel that pillowed it against the acrylic tub, the topaz vixen spread her legs apart, resting her right leg in his lap once more. She silently invited the aquatic shinobi to play in between her thighs again.

Although his walnut gaze was centered on the apex of her body displayed in the murky bathwater, Argus’ heir didn’t accept the invitation which caused the delusive seductress’ left eye to twitch in irritation at his refusal. She suspected why and decided to “test the waters” in a somewhat literal sense given his hydrokinetic abilities.

Continuing her bashing of the Edenian Royal Family Tanya said, “And now the Queenly Witch and her traitorous spawn are undead revenants and are rightfully serving Quan Chi and Lord Shinnok. What a fitting end for both fools! _Ha_!”

The mocha-skinned beauty paused mid-rant, keenly observing her konsort’s countenance through her white eyes for any more reactions to the Princess’ ill fate.

There.

As subtle as his movements were Rain’s right brow gently twitched and his jaw clenched at Tanya’s insults, confirming her suspicions.

She narrowed her eyes mirthfully at him and smirked, wishing she had more mango-flavored wine to sip. _Oh_, _this is priceless_! The Edenian diplomat gleefully told herself. _This arrogant fool possesses affection for the Princess_!

“_Aww_… do you still harbor amorous feelings for the blue-clad harlot? Oh, how _deeply_ wounded your pride must have been when the Conqueror’s daughter chose a frugal monk over an Edenian god. _Eh_, _heh_, _heh_, _heh_, _hehm_…”

Rain fully unleashed a pressured jet-stream of water to Tanya’s clitoris, making her scream aloud and throw her head back. She shouted his birth name, gripping the sides of the tub as her thighs quaked from the pressured sensation between them.

“The Royal Wench is dead. You do not have to occupy your mind with thoughts of her. I’ll make you forget all about her.” The pyromancer heaved once the amethyst assassin ceased his stream of water against her center. She deeply inhaled air, breathing hard as she tried to regain her self-control after the powerful burst of water she felt against her treasured nub.

“You do not possess the skill.”

Tanya’s face writhed at his insult. Pursing her lips and lifting a brow, she smirked before replying, “If I didn’t you wouldn’t be here, Rain.”

With her black pupils and irises returning, the aerialist’s temper had drastically calmed down. She reminds her partner-in-crime why she’s still alive and the Edenian Royal Family has departed.

“Rain, I have lived for thousands of years because I make the right decisions. As I mentioned Mileena is far too trusting and that’s ultimately why her empire fell. My thoughts extend to Sindel, too.

“Our Howler Matriarch trusted her feeble husband and the wretched Edenian Knights’ strength to keep Shao Kahn’s superior forces at bay.”

The amethyst assassin’s sepia lips pressed into a thin line. His walnut gaze hardened as he glared at the delusive seductress.

“Mind your tongue, witch,” the self-proclaimed Prince seethed, his lids narrowing in malice. “The man who raised me for thousands of years served as General of the Edenian Knights and fought and died trying to protect our people and the Royal Family from Shao Kahn’s invasion.”

_Is that why you truly desire to lead the Resistance_, _Rain_? Tanya asked herself, various thoughts whirring throughout her anthropogenic mind. _And betrayed our people to the Emperor hoping to lead his Army as well_? _To walk the path of your adoptive father_? _How sickeningly touching_; _a pompous imbecile who secretly desires to be like his false daddy_.

“Except your _true_ father is an adulterous, befallen god who banished you from his Royal Family, leaving you orphaned and to be raised by destitute insurgents. Gods know we’ve heard your hackneyed speeches about you being the ‘son of Argus’ to last several millennia. And despite your gloating, Argus’ _true_ heirs were groomed to be the new Protectors of Edenia.”

Cutting her eyes at her konsort, Tanya took pleasure at Rain’s crestfallen expression, his darkened expression caused her to hum victoriously. Good. That was for refusing her advances to play in between her thighs earlier. How dare he deny her invitation into the Pillars of Heaven?

Pouring salt on his figurative wound she added, “At least my father acknowledged my existence. Unlike yours; _Servant of God_.” She called him by the true meaning of his birth name with a malicious grin.

“**_Silence_**!” The hydromancer curled his lips in a scowl, emanating another jet-stream of water, more powerful than the last, from his index finger aimed directly at her treasured nub. The blast was strong enough to make the Edenian diplomat toss her head back and release a shrill to the ceiling of the bathing quarters.

“**AAAHHHH**!”

Tears misted in the corners of her eyes as her legs uncontrollably shook from the pressure at the apex of her body. She bit her bottom lip, _hard_, and desperately clinging to the edge of the tub again as she tried to regain a sliver of control of her body.

However, the mocha-skinned beauty couldn’t deny the sheer eroticism of the pain and pleasure he was making her feel. And damn it all, she unashamedly relished it!

Unfortunately to Tanya’s disappointment as quickly as the pressured burst transpired between her legs, it was over. She no longer felt the aquatic shinobi’s lascivious touch against her sensitive clit.

Inhaling heavily as she took in deep breaths, the political provocateur willed her rapidly beating heart to slow to gentle palpitations before speaking again.

Confirmation of the tonfa-wielder’s hypothesis caused her to grin wryly at the pretentious Edenian. Wagging her right foot from side-to-side above his lap, ignoring the intense throbbing in between her thighs, the enchantress openly admitted, “It is all the more reason why I am determined to free our home. No matter the sacrifice.”

And the quisling ninja knew by “sacrifice” his konsort meant no matter how many people she’ll have to sacrifice, including Edenians to see her goals into fruition. It would be a frigid day in the Netherrealm before Tanya sacrifices herself for any cause, even if it was to free her birthplace.

Tanya continued. “Sindel’s selfishness and Kitana’s loyalty to her stepfather kept us enslaved by a tyrant for thousands of years. Then once the _Princess_,” the delusive seductress angrily spat the word from her tongue, “discovered the truth of her origins she defected from the Emperor and joined his enemy realm.”

It vexed him that Rain found himself agreeing with the pyromancer. He despised the woman in the tub deep down to the core of his very being. But he wouldn’t bother wasting his time interacting with Tanya if she wasn’t intelligent. Despite her unorthodox methods to solve matters, even if her methods disgusted him at times, she was immensely efficient in her approach and very persuasive and effective in reaching her grandiose objectives.

The enchantress was a _very_ dangerous woman, indeed. A danger the amethyst assassin quite enjoyed delighting in from time-to-time.

Fully recovered from her near-orgasm, the aerialist finished her speech. “After Mileena Kahnum emancipates our realm, _I_ will rule Edenia as its Queen and make my father proud. I will succeed where that banshee and her spawn have failed. The Royal Family failed us and each of our native people, those who still breathe and fight for freedom and those who are long buried.”

Calmly speaking as though he didn’t make her nearly climax just moments ago, Rain asked, “And you believe in your remedial mind that Jade will allow you to have dominion over Edenia without a fight?”

Tanya’s body visibly shook at the mention of her sworn enemy.

During the slaughter of the Forces of Light at the Cathedral in Earthrealm, the emerald assassin was rumored to have died with the other Earthrealm scum during The Great Invasion. However, much to the tonfa-wielder’s chagrin, the wench’s body was never recovered.

Revenant Kitana now wielded her best friend’s weapons as she fought for Quan Chi and Lord Shinnok. There are whispers among the Resistance that Jade could very well still be alive. Tanya noted the hopeful tones in her people’s voices as they mentioned the former Outworld General.

She intended to sentence them all to death when she ascends the throne as Edenia’s new Queen. It would be foolish to risk the possibility of having traitors loyal to the previous Royal Family threatening her rule.

“Verdant is nothing more than a follower without an identity outside of Sindel and Kitana. If I discover the whore survived Earthrealm’s invasion I will kill her and use her head as a trophy for my Throne Room.

“And speaking of thrones,” Tanya lifted her leg from Rain’s lap again and shifted her body in the tub until she leaned against it. Folding her arms on the tub’s edge next to where he sat, she looked her konsort directly in his brown eyes and said, “I know you desire Outworld’s throne. That is the true reason why you’ve aligned with Mileena.”

The demi-god’s Adam’s apple rapidly bobbed as he thickly swallowed from nervousness. Again, he mentally commended the topaz vixen’s prowess at intelligence gathering. He wondered if she knew about the effects of Shinnok’s Amulet has on the Tarkartan half-breed. If she did know, she didn’t reveal it. What the Edenian diplomat said next made him sigh in relief.

“When our home realm is unmerged from Outworld after Ko’atal’s death you will keep yourself and your ambitions out of it.”

Tanya knew if Rain was to claim dominion over Outworld before Edenia is freed, their realm will never be separated to flourish. The aquatic shinobi will keep it merged so he can rule over all.

Rain’s hubris and his desire to be more than what he is will lead to his inevitable downfall. Just like with Shao Kahn and Mileena.

The delusive seductress will simply have to find a way to free their home realm before Argus’ heir can ascend the Outworld throne. Tanya mentally noted to speed up her plans.

Draining the tub, the political provocateur stood up and faced away from the quisling ninja. She bent forward and reached for her folded towel, feeling the hydromancer’s eyes appreciating the incredible view of her rounded backside and the drenched, plum lips of her sex. Knowing he was admiring her body made the aerialist inwardly smirk.

Just minutes ago the self-proclaimed Prince was lamenting about his affections for the sapphire assassin. Now his thoughts have shifted in a more lecherous direction. _Human_, _god_, _or demi_-_god_, _it matters not_. _All men are predictable_.

Again, as the hydromancer rose from his seat from the edge of the tub he revered the exquisiteness of the mocha-skinned beauty as she stepped out of it.

Mango-scented steam rose from her body and filled his nostrils. The fragrance, along with Tanya’s undeniable beauty, was making him painstakingly hard and his desire to mate with the topaz vixen hit him full force.

Rain has traveled to many realms and interacted with many different people from foreign lands. And still, he found Edenian women to be the most beautiful of them all. Their race was descended from gods, which is attributed to their strength, power, and superior aesthetics.

Keeping his walnut gaze fixated on the delusive seductress, he watched Tanya slowly towel herself dry. Using her extraordinary agility to lift her right leg high in the air to dab her towel in between her thighs, using the thick cotton to gently rub circles against the hood of her pearl. The wicked glint in her eyes and the malevolent smirk curling her lips as she peered at him alerted the pretentious Edenian that she was soundlessly teasing him.

Tossing away her towel and righting her body, Tanya approached the amethyst assassin, cupping his heavy erection through the crotch of the pants of his royal battle attire. Smirking as his brown eyes widened at her brazen actions, she spoke, massaging his steel while making Rain’s ears perk as she broke his hypnotic trance.

“You may leave now.” She released her hold of him and pushed past him, not giving Argus’ heir a second glance. Strutting forward she continued. “I desire to sleep alone tonight.”

Reaching for the aerialist’s hand the demi-god yanked her back and spun her around. Pulling her body flush against his, Rain growled at the salacious feeling of Tanya’s perk nipples grazing against the bare skin of his tanned chest.

Pressing his forehead against hers the aquatic shinobi haughtily asked, “Have I ever cared about your desires, witch? I am here tonight because I intend to satisfy my own.”

The tonfa-wielder circled her arms around her konsort’s neck and gave him something of a smile of admiration.

Her obsidian irises alighted when Rain used his right arm and curled it under and backside, hoisting her body, lifting her as though she was weightless. Any other time his arrogance grated her nerves, but whenever they were alone like this, the self-proclaimed Prince’s hubris kindled her arousal for him. And that’s because of his ability to talk, show, and prove. The gooey warmth from her orifice seeped from her center, heating his waist with her body’s hot liquid as she anticipated him filling her to the hilt.

Eagerly wrapping her legs around his hips, Tanya fingered the silken tresses of his onyx ponytail and cooed in his ear. “Then take me, Abdullah.”

Using his hydrokinetic teleportation ability, Rain transported them from the bathing quarters to the bedroom.

* * *

Laying the delusive seductress against the pillows, Rain took a few moments to admire the exquisite beauty underneath him.

Removing his violet cape, gold and amethyst chest plate, the demi-god found himself unable to breathe as Tanya’s obsidian irises and pupils once again disappeared, leaving only the white sclera. Her lids hovered over her almond-shaped eyes and her kissable lips beveled into a sexy pout.

Argus’ heir noticed the enchantress’ powers fluctuated whenever she was angered, prepared for kombat, or aroused. He found it both unnerving and fascinating. And watching her already become undone before they mated also ignited his arousal for her.

With deft fingers, the aerialist assisted in unclasping Rain’s gold and amethyst belt and doing away with his violet loincloth. Unfastening his trousers, the Edenian diplomat used the balls of her feet to forcibly push them down past his narrow hips, causing aquatic shinobi’s manhood to spring free. She didn’t even wait for him to fully remove his pants or boots, desperately wanting their bodies to join and become one.

The throbbing between her thighs intensified when the pretentious Edenian’s hips comfortably settled against the center of her body. Her eyelids fluttered closed when he ground his hips against hers. The slick folds of her womanhood, the tip of his arrow-shaped head rhythmically and repeatedly pressing against her engorged clit.

Rain lowered his face to Tanya’s, taking her left breast in his right hand as he cradled her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

Closing his mouth over hers, the hydromancer angled his tongue, licking her lips and using its tip to pry the thick, soft flesh apart.

Once inside he invaded her mouth, sampling the tropical flavor of mango from the Moscato she sipped earlier. Their tongues tangled in a lewd dance, massaging against the other, giving one another a prelude to what’s to come.

Rain’s lids also fluttered closed, relishing devouring the enchantress’ mouth, drinking from her like a parched animal roaming the desert.

The hand fondling her breast smoothed down Tanya’s curved hip and over her thigh. The quisling ninja wedged apart their bodies with his hand, ceasing the salacious motions of their groins rocking against each others’.

Delving two fingers inside her heated orifice, Rain opened his eyes and pulled his lips from hers so the two of them could breathe in some needed air.

Clutching his muscled biceps, the political provocateur released soft gasps, her breaths coming out in sporadic bursts as his digits firmly thrust deep against the sopping walls of her tunnel.

Spreading her thighs farther apart to give her konsort better access, Tanya’s lids shot open, gazing at the aquatic shinobi with surprise widening her blank eyes. Her teeth sank into her bottom lip, suppressing her wanton moans when she felt gentle bolts of electricity traveling along the bundle of nerves underneath the hood of her clit.

“_Ugh_… _Oh_, _umm_… _Ugh_, **_gods_**!” The tonfa-wielder loudly groaned.

With his stare focused on the way her chocolate breasts jiggled, bouncing in sync as his arm jackhammered her intimate depths Rain arrogantly smirked, lowered his lips to her ear and obnoxiously whispered, “I am the only god whose name you need to call out while we are together like this, Tanya.”

Before the mocha-skinned beauty could snap at him with a witty rebuttal, the amethyst assassin increased his thrusts, his pistons delving deeper into the cavern of her sex. He also increased the voltage of electricity against her nub.

Tanya’s thighs began to tremble wildly and the husky, licentious moans increased in volume as she screamed. Her head tilted back, exposing the curve of her neck.

The self-proclaimed Prince lowered his mouth to her skin, pressing his lips against her pulse point. There he began to suck her flesh, once again tasting the sweetness of mango from her skin.

“_Oooh_! _Oh_, _yes_! _Right there_!” Tanya clawed and scratched Rain’s muscled arms, leaving trails of scarlet along his skin. Her toes curled against the sheets, pulling the fabric as the demi-god caused her to sink in the precipice of the carnal eroticism he was making her feel.

“_I_-_I’m almost_… _there_…”

Lifting his lips from her throat, Argus’ heir acutely watched, taking pride as the Edenian diplomat’s face writhed in bliss. Her eyes fluttered closed again. Her currant lips parted as she passionately huffed. Her hips rose from the mattress, lifting with upward pushes to meet his invading digits. She clutched his shoulders again, howling his birth name as tremors and shockwaves engulfed her body, making her shake from her core until she whined his name one final time. Her warm fluid seeped from her tunnel and stained the sheets underneath her and leaving her plum nether lips sticky and glistening in the bedroom’s candlelight.

“_Abdullah_…”

Collapsing against the pillows, Tanya’s arm fell to her sides and her legs limply landed on the bed. The strands of her sweat-soaked, raven bob stuck to the sides of her face and her blank, almond-shaped eyes blearily gazed at the grinning, handsome face of her konsort.

While she knew the true reason why Rain concealed his face, the delusive seductress was thankful he kept his headwear off during their moments of intimacy. She wiped the moisture from her eyes, clearing her vision as she took in the sight of the hydromancer.

His piercing brown eyes gazed at her with that signature cockiness that managed to both irritate her and set fire to her lust for him.

With a shaking hand, her body still hadn’t recovered from her orgasm, Tanya cradled his jaw, cupping Rain’s tanned, angled cheek and smoothing her thumb against his neatly trimmed beard.

Moving her hand from his cheek, the topaz vixen fingered his thick onyx brows and broad nose. And she was surprised the amethyst assassin allowed her to touch him so—_tenderly_?—without putting up resistance. He even seemed to enjoy it; his lids fluttering as though he was battling to close them to revel in her gentle caresses. And she was even more surprised she did it, almost as though she wanted to savor his attractive Edenian features.

Staring at his mouth, Tanya’s index finger caressed over Rain’s sepia lips and trimmed mustache and goatee. Her very own lips tingled as she fantasized about kissing him again.

Argus’ heir is a pompous, self-centered piece-of-shit, however, he knew how to pleasure a woman. Tanya never would’ve welcomed him into her bed, her body for so long if the hydromancer boasted about his sexual prowess without proving his gloating true. She would’ve killed him for wasting her time.

Perhaps once she’s had her fill of him, she will.

Rain slowed his pistons considerably, but still intently pumped his fingers in and out of the enchantress.

“_Mmgh_,” the aerialist shook her head and reached between her legs. She grabbed his wrist pausing the thrust of his fingers as the center of her body throbbed for him to satisfy a different craving.

Clutching the base of his cock, Tanya coated his hardness with the gooey warmth of her nectar.

Positioning it over her opening, the political provocateur grinned at the quisling ninja. Spreading apart her thighs once more, she pushed the tapered head of his dick just inside of her tunnel. Smirking naughtily at him, she husked, “Welcome to the Pillars of Heaven.”

Clutching her hips, the demi-god met her blank gaze with a hard stare. Matching her smirk he replied, “More accurately the Depths of Hell,” before lurching his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt of her hot orifice.

The Edenian traitors both grunted, never taking their eyes off each other. Rain rocked his hips, getting a steady rhythm going as Tanya circled her arms around his neck. She freed his silken hair from its ponytail, tangling her fingers in his tresses.

“Either way,” the topaz vixen’s grin stretched her lips. “You’ll enjoy the journey.”

She intentionally squeezed her inner muscles around his length, making Rain exhale deep grunts as his face flushed a deep rouge.

Closing her eyes, Tanya cherished the feeling of her konsort’s angled hips pushing against the curves of her own. Her breathing became labored, her body peppered with sweat.

Her hands reached down the self-proclaimed Prince’s tanned body, past his hips and the small of his back. There the pyromancer grabbed the firm cheeks of Rain’s muscled backside, pushing forward against her. Harder. Deeper as her nails bit into his buttocks. She urged him to thrust brutally inside her without abandon.

“_Ugh_! _Yes_! _Right there_! _Just like that_, _Abdullah_!”

Rain filled his vision with the lovely countenance of Tanya engulfed in the throes of passion. Tucking the onyx strands of his shoulder-length hair behind his left ear, the aquatic shinobi found himself hypnotized by the enchantress’ beauty for the umpteenth time tonight.

With skin as dark, rich, and smooth as the finest chocolate from the six realms, the pretentious Edenian couldn’t help reaching his left hand forward, smoothing it over the delusive seductress’ angled cheek. He marveled at the contrast of the differences in the colors of their skin. He kept his rhythmic pistons steady, using his right hand as leverage as he cradled the back of her head.

With his walnut eyes traveling over her face, Argus’ heir’s gaze landed on the mocha-skinned beauty’s full lips. Their color is deep like expensive red wine. Rain unconsciously licked his lips, leaning forward to taste them again, sampling more of their mango flavor.

Parting his mouth from hers, the hydromancer appreciated the tonfa-wielder’s beauty, beauty that was rampant for all Edenian women.

Rain’s mind briefly wandered, imagining his konsort and Mileena engaged in the throes of passion. He bared his teeth in anger, picturing the magenta assassin touching and fucking Tanya. These thoughts caused an unfamiliar feeling of possessiveness to wash over him. The amethyst assassin’s pistons became harder, making the husky pitch in the aerialist’s voice rise in volume.

While Rain understood his two allies shared their bodies as a means to an end, for Tanya at least, it didn’t ebb the uncharacteristic jealousy he felt as he pictured their limbs entwined and their lips and tongues caressing intimate places.

“_Ughahhh_…!”

The demi-god pushed against the political provocateur harder, the tip of his length touching the back of her orifice. No matter how the sadistic clone pleasured his konsort, nothing will ever compare to the touch of a man—no, a _god_! It’s why the mocha-skinned beauty continued to allow him to share her bed. Besides, what’s a sorcerer’s experiment to a deity?

Tanya’s cheeks darkened a deep rosewood, contrasting with the mocha skin of her face. And to Argus’ heir, she never looked more stunning than right now repeatedly taking in every inch of him and moaning his name to the Elder Gods.

Rain has lived for over ten millennia and yet, in comparison to most Edenian men his age, his lovers have been few and far in between. Only women from his native realm were worthy enough for him to share his body with.

The aesthetics and strength of Edenian women were undeniable, captivating, and highly sought out throughout the realms from both men and women alike. And the quisling ninja was no different in this regard.

Rain bedded some of the women in the Resistance while wearing his mask during the times he needed a body for sexual relief. And it both satisfied and amused him that he was able to sex the women in his group while they all wanted his head on a rusted platter for betraying them to Shao Kahn.

More locks of Tanya’s raven bob clung to her sweat-soaked face and her lids remained closed. The topaz vixen’s face scrunched and writhed in passionate bliss. Her raven eyelashes curled over her cheeks, creating gentle shadows below her eyes.

For a moment Rain allowed himself to fantasize about seriously kourting the enchantress. Her gorgeousness, strength, intelligence, and kombat prowess were certainly admirable. They were qualities any King would desire in a Queen to rule over their kingdom together. An added bonus is Tanya’s also as wild as a Tarkartan in bed, a _very_ important quality in a mate. And the pretentious Edenian would need the perfect mate to rule by his side as he took sovereign over Outworld once the Buluc, the fanged-toothed whore and their forces killed each other.

Nevertheless, despite Tanya’s allurement and complimentary attributes, underneath the surface of the mocha-skinned beauty lied a sinister witch. A wicked sociopath who’s selfishness and salaciousness will foil Rain’s plans for dominion over Outworld. The political provocateur was no freedom fighter. No. She’s nothing more than a hubristic hypocrite who lifts her nose at other peoples’ ambitions.

“_When our home realm is unmerged from Outworld after Ko’atal’s death you will keep yourself and your ambitions out of it_.”

As if she gave a damn about Edenia anymore than he did.

It wasn’t Edenia’s freedom Tanya desired above all, it was chaos. And Rain knew if the opportunity presented itself, she would betray her people and their realm for the sheer enjoyment to cause instability. The witch was no better than the people she looked down on. And the enchantress’ sanctimoniousness disgusted Argus’ heir to no end.

Her outburst in the bathtub concerning her father was most likely another rouse, a masquerade performed by the aerialist to mentally cause Rain to see her as sympathetic and vulnerable.

A smirk curved the hydromancer’s lips, remembering Tanya’s speech about the man who raised her. Mileena would've fallen for the presentation, not him. It was an entertaining performance, at the very least.

This was all a game to her, fighting the Buluc’s forces, bedding him and the Edenian hybrid, leading the Tarkartans, and fighting alongside the Resistance were mere tools to relieve the pyromancer of her seemingly endless boredom.

Rain pulled himself out of Tanya’s drenched tunnel, his smirk widening when she whimpered in protest at the loss of feeling him inside her. He plunged himself back into the tonfa-wielder’s depths, pausing just long enough to relish the pulls and contractions of the Edenian diplomat’s walls massassing the girth of his cock.

The aquatic shinobi took back what he mentally said about Tanya. The topaz vixen is far too unpredictable to rule by his side as Outworld’s Empress.

As he continued to look down at the woman beneath him, eyes closed, lips parted, releasing heavy pants, and face writhed in bliss, it became more apparent to the amethyst assassin that she’ll only ever be good enough for laying on her back. The mocha-skinned beauty was _very_ proficient in _that_ regard.

She was so unlike the Edenian Princess in every way.

Tanya’s skin is as dark as the majick she wields. The very core of her being is as dangerous, deadly, and demoniacal as the practices she uses to manipulate said majick.

Kitana’s skin is as pure as her true devotion to Edenia. Her spirit as light as the forces she joined to defend Earthrealm of Shao Kahn’s madness.

Tanya cares for nothing and no one except herself and will willingly sacrifice everyone to achieve her goals without hesitation.

Rain’s thrusts became brutal as his anger rose, roughly fucking the enchantress in retaliation for not being like the Princess.

Kitana.

A woman who’s truly worthy to rule by his side as Empress of Outworld. Unfortunately, she belonged to that indigent Shaolin, the fallen Champion of Mortal Kombat. According to the rumors, the royal kunoichi even died in the Wu Shi prodigy’s arms during The Great Invasion of Earthrealm.

Why would an aristocrat choose an insolvent monk as her partner?

Thinking of this also increased Rain’s anger.

As his pistons increased, so did his konsort’s screams and moans.

The delusive seductress’ hands traveled from his ass up to his back, scratching along his skin like kitten’s claws.

Ironically, despite Tanya’s true, uncaring nature, she prefers their coitus to be slow and steady. And tonight Rain didn’t care. The witch deserved to suffer for the mayhem she’s caused, for willing to betray their realm and their people to a befallen god. For bedding Mileena to satisfy her own selfish goals. For mocking his ambitions, his royal bloodline, his affections for Kitana, and his adoptive father.

The last thought that caused the demi-god to pull the hair at the nape of Tanya’s neck, fisting it in his right palm. Manifesting a water bubble in his left palm, Rain maniacally grinned at how easy it would be to put the witch out of her, and everyone else’s, misery while she was unaware. He could submerge her head in the aquatic sphere while her eyes remained closed, scrunched in passion as she was too focused on how he was making her feel to sense her death was literally at the tips of his fingers.

“**_Ugggaaahhh_**…!” The Edenian diplomat dug her nails in Rain’s muscled back, causing blood to emerge from the welts. “**_Gods_**, **_Abdullah_**!”

The hydromancer made his water bubble dissipate when the mocha-skinned beauty called out his birth name again. Instead, he drilled into her faster, fisting her chin-length bob in both of his hands as he leaned forward, closed his eyes, and captured her lips with his own again as a few droplets of his essence oozed from his tip as his release as nearing.

Tanya desperately clung to Argus’ heir, locking her ankles behind his back. She used the balls of her feet to push against his ass, forcing his hips to piston into her harder.

Whenever the Edenian traitors were intimate their koupling was slow and careful. Rain took his time pleasuring Tanya, and she basked in laying back and having the self-proclaimed Prince worship her body. As he should.

But tonight ever since he played in between her thighs in the bathtub, the aquatic shinobi roughened his touches. And his dick viciously thrusting in and out of her made the mocha-skinned beauty’s inner walls clench around him in a dangerous vice-grip.

Her erotic contractions milked him, massaging all around his cock.

The aerialist didn’t know what kindled such aggression in Rain tonight, but it was a welcomed change.

Tanya’s orifice was sore and the nape of her neck painfully stung where the quisling ninja pulled her hair. And it was incredible.

The screams emitted from her throat came out as raspy hiccups each time their bodies connected. Tanya wrapped her arms around her konsort’s neck again, tightening her hold on him as her body began to uncontrollably shiver as her orgasm made her limbs tremble.

Her body began to glow, intricate lines appearing on her skin’s surface as her hands warmed.

The sounds of the tonfa-wielder’s husky whimpers and the feeling of her warm palms smoothing over his sore back caused Rain to open his eyes and lift his lips from hers.

His walnut irises widened as he realized Tanya unintentionally activated her pyrokinetic powers. The intensity of their koupling must’ve triggered the energies necessary to kindle it. And it seemed the enchantress was still unaware of this as her hips continued to rhythmically rise to keep up the pace of his thrusts. And she chanted his name, breathily repeating it as her cheeks darkened and sweat-soaked her body.

This only caused Rain’s pride to swell and his arrogance to increase tenfold. Something deep inside him alerted him that Mileena has never brought out this side of Tanya while they were together. And that thought caused him to smile, his second genuine smile that evening.

“_I’m so close_… _I’m almost there_, _Abdullah_…”

By the Elder Gods could this woman get any sexier?

Rain reveled in the feeling of Tanya’s warm hands clinging to his back as the feeling of her heated thighs hugging his waist. The enchantress’ nails raked along his skin again, creating more scratches across his back as her body began to shiver from the passion she was feeling.

Feeling his body lift from hers caused the mocha-skinned beauty to open her eyes, her almond-shaped sclera staring up at him. Her brows furrowed in confusion when she no longer felt the sweat of her konsort’s torso gliding against her own.

Sitting on his knees, Rain grabbed the back of Tanya’s knees and lifted her legs high in the air. Thanks to her natural flexibility there was no resistance in her limbs. He clutched her ankles and spread her legs wide apart, exposing the drenched, plum lips of her sex.

Positioning himself at her entrance again, the demi-god slid easily into the political provocateur. Once buried inside to the hilt he picked up his rough cadence again, brutally stabbing the soaked depths of the delusive seductress.

“_Ohhh_… _Gods_, _yes_! **_Yes_**!”

Tanya tossed her head back against her pillows and screeched to the heavens. Her eyes squeezed shut again and she gripped her sheets, sinking her teeth in her bottom lip to keep her erotic whimpers at bay.

Her body jerked when she felt Rain thumbing her clit, once more sending gentle bolts of electricity into her bundle of nerves.

“_Ahhh_…! _Oh_, _uggghhh_! _If_… _If you keep_… _ohhh_…!”

Unable to control the tremors that shook her body from its core, the aerialist squeezed her inner walls tightly around the pretentious Edenian’s invading cock. She groaned his name as her body stiffened, then slackened once her climax expended the rest of her energy.

Rain’s eyes never wavered from his konsort as he continued to thrust in and out of her, albeit slowly to accommodate her recovering from her orgasm.

Tanya’s body returned to its rich, deep mocha color, the intricate patterns no longer glowing against her skin. When she blinked her eyes opened, her obsidian irises came into view and she gave the aquatic shinobi a small smile, her currant lips curving gently.

Releasing one of her legs and allowing it to rest on his shoulder to cradle her flat belly, the amethyst assassin pressed down on it with a firm hand. His hips moved without rhythm, jerkily thrusting in the pyromancer as he expelled his seed, filling her canal with his warm fluid.

Making sure the enchantress absorbed every drop he released, Rain smirked at her as he smoothed his palm over her stomach. Purposefully deciding to toy with the topaz vixen after he came, he rasped, “You know, Tanya, I’ve been thinking. Wouldn’t you enjoy having your belly filled with the next heir to Argus’ family?”

And just like that the Royal Bastard ruined her post-coital mood.

Slapping his palm away from her torso Tanya retorted with a frown, “You were never a proficient thinker.”

Rain made no move to pull out of the Edenian diplomat and she was content with laying there allowing the droplets of his warm essence to seep from her aching orifice, staining the sheets beneath her.

Closing her eyes and folding her arms behind her head, the topaz vixen released a pleasured sigh and grinned.

Perhaps in another lifetime the two of them could be together. Tanya mentally admitted Rain is a very powerful ally and a satisfactory konsort. More than satisfactory, in fact. But his arrogance and desire for power disgusted her greatly. Despite his competence in pleasing her, she knew the self-proclaimed Prince would sacrifice her without thought once he was able to seize the opportunity to control Outworld. He’s already working independently from Mileena, both of them are in competition for Ko’atal’s throne; the former Kahnum just doesn’t know it. How unfortunate the sai-wielder is unaware her trusted Advisor is betraying her. It’s simply a race to see who can ascend the Osh-Tekk’s throne first: Mileena? Or Rain?

And as Tanya mentioned to herself earlier, Rain has no desire to see Edenia emancipated from Outworld. The Edenian traitors share a common enemy in the Ko’atal but after his death tomorrow, where would that lead them?

The sex was incredible, however, it wasn’t enough for the political provocateur to keep him at her side. It seems she has also, unintentionally, joined the race between Mileena and Rain. She needed to make sure the lascivious ninja regained her position as Kahnum so she’ll free Edenia from Outworld. And again, Tanya didn’t care what happened with the two of them after her goals are accomplished.

Hissing at the feeling of the aquatic shinobi pulling out of her body, the delusive seductress chuckled when the hydromancer grabbed himself and squeezed his flaccid length. He expelled the last of his milky remnants on the lips of her sex, splattering her dark skin with his cream as he shook the drops from his dick.

She lifted her left leg from his shoulder and pulled her right ankle from his hold. Turning on her side to give Argus’ heir time to climb out of the bed and adjust his pants, she rudely told him with a smirk, “You may leave now.”

“What? No ‘kiss goodbye’ as the Earthrealmers would say?”

Cradling her head in her pillow Tanya dreamily watched as he adjusted his clothing, silently admiring the quisling ninja’s impressive physique. “You may kiss me after Ko’atal is dead.”

Once his trousers were fastened, Rain walked over to where the Edenian diplomat lay. He fingered her chin, grabbing it with his thumb and forefinger and promised, “Then consider it done. Tomorrow the Buluc dies.” The demi-god kissed her and she eagerly accepts the feeling of his sepia lips pressing against her full, pliant ones.

Circling her arms around his neck, Tanya turned over on her back and allowed Rain to sit on the edge of her bed. She groaned against his lips when she felt his calloused hands palming her breasts. His fingers toying and pulling against her erect nipples made her center tingle as her desire was reignited.

Folding her hands behind her head again, the aerialist fluttered her eyes open and pulled her lips from his. She quietly lay on her back, reveling in the self-proclaimed Prince fondling her heavy breasts.

“_Mmm_… If you keep this up I might have to let you stay a little while longer, Abdullah.”

Tugging her hardened peaks until they were aching and sore with need, Rain’s gaze locked with hers and he hubristically admitted, “I have more pressing matters to attend.” Although he could barely ignore his dick stirring to life again, ready for another round with the topaz vixen.

Gripping his wrists, Tanya scowled at her konsort and demanded, “Then leave. Now.” She pulled his hands from her chest and pulled the covers over her bosom.

“Tch.” Standing from the bed the amethyst assassin teased the pyromancer one final time. “How odd that someone who enjoys spewing venomous tripe cannot handle rejection.”

Turning over in her bed Tanya faced away from him. “Your presence still lingers, Abdullah. Either join me underneath my sheets or exit my chambers.”

Shaking his head at the despicable, yet equally fascinating, woman, Rain entered the bathing quarters to retrieve his mask and gauntlets. When the Edenian diplomat heard the sounds of water sloshing she knew Argus’ heir teleported, disappearing from her chambers as she requested.

Deciding to patiently wait a few more minutes to be certain the demi-god was truly gone, Tanya released a sigh of relief when she didn’t sense his energy, meaning he didn’t return to her room.

“_Finally_,” she exasperated with a roll of her eyes.

Untucking herself from underneath the covers, the political provocateur turned towards her nightstand, using the candlelight from the lantern that rested on it to see as she opened the top drawer.

Retrieving a small, black velvet box, Tanya opened it and revealed the item inside.

Laying against a red satin cushion was a trinket, a gold and white gold pendant in the shape of the Edenian yin-yang Kamidogu attached to a thin gold chain. A childhood gift from her father she’s managed to keep safe for over ten millennia.

Clutching the metal in her right palm, the mocha-skinned beauty kissed her fist and whispered, “I will free Edenia. I will ascend the throne as our home realm’s rightful Queen and do for our people what the Royal Family could not. And at last, Father, your cruel death will be avenged. I _will_ make you proud.”

Securing the necklace in the velvet case again, Tanya placed it in the drawer once more, blew up the candlelight from the lantern and buried herself under the blankets.

Sleep didn’t come immediately as she lay in the darkened room, her mind filled with thoughts of Ko’atal’s assassination tomorrow. Thoughts of the salacious cannibal and the self-proclaimed Prince also entered her mind.

If the assassination attempt failed what happens next? Mileena and Rain’s usefulness would be for naught. This game of cat-and-mouse between the Outworld Emperor and the Tarkartans and the Resistance was becoming wearisome and hackneyed. Tanya found herself at a mental standstill until another plan formulated to free her realm. The thought disgusted her because she would have to rely on the strength of the people who’re responsible for Shao Kahn subjugating their realm in the first place. Nevertheless, aligning herself with vermin was another small price to pay to see her fruitions through. After all, she’s sleeping with a genetic experiment, a narcissistic fool, and leading a pack of feral cannibals and disposable Edenian insurgents all so her dreams of a free Edenia will become a reality.

Sitting upright in her bed, Tanya allowed her blankets to fall at her waist, exposing her bare chest. She carelessly shrugged; realizing she would have to use every weapon in her arsenal to persuade an old comrade to see things her way.

Using her pyrokinetic ability, the tonfa-wielder alighted her lantern with a single flame, brightening her bedroom in soft, yellow-orange light. Closing her eyes she chanted a forbidden, dark summoning spell. Her body emitted a violet glow and the strands of her raven bob fanned around her face. She continued to recite the incantation until the energy in her chambers began to shift and she felt the presence of another in the vicinity.

Opening her eyes once the spell was complete, Tanya’s pupils and irises disappeared again, leaving only the white of her sclera. Standing in front of her bed was the hollowed form of a man with skin as pale as the winter’s snow, and a disposition just as chilling. Crimson tattoos of the Dragon King’s inscriptions marred his skin, and a crimson tilak adorned his forehead. He wore dark chest armor and a malevolent smile as he eyed the woman before him.

Giving the man a welcoming smirk, the delusive seductress cooly greeted him. “It has been a very long time, Quan Chi. It is good to see you, old friend.”

“My dear friend, Tanya. It is _lovely_ to see you as always.” The warlock’s scarlet eyes focused on the topaz vixen’s mocha breasts. The smirk curving his lips stretching as he gave the Edenian diplomat’s body an appreciative, lecherous stare.

Tanya stretched her arms above her head and released a feigned yawn. She arched her back, pushing her breasts towards the necromancer so his focus will remain on her bare chest. Sliding both of her legs from underneath the covers, she also exposed her thighs while still keeping her intimate lady parts hidden under the blanket.

Quan Chi decided to get right down to business. “To what do I owe the pleasure to see such beauty before me?”

“Determined and astute as always, Quan Chi,” the topaz vixen purred. “I like that in a man.” Resting her hands on her spread knees she grinned and said, “What if I told you I knew the location of Lord Shinnok’s Amulet?”

The sorcerer fingered his chin and the skin where his eyebrows should be raised, impressed by the aerialist’s intelligence gathering. He replied, “I’d say you definitely have piqued my interest, Edenian. Our Lord’s talisman disappeared from Earthrealm’s S-F headquarters quite some time ago. And you have discovered its location?”

“I have indeed. However, imperative information does not come without a price, old friend.”

“But of course, Tanya.” He chuckled. “What do you hope to gain in exchange for this information?”

Tilting her head to the side, the enchantress lifted a finely arched brow. Surely the warlock knew what she truly desired above all else. “I will personally hand you the Amulet. You free Lord Shinnok from his prison and he frees Edenia from Outworld’s. After all, it was a vow our Lord made to me many years ago before Raiden imprisoned him. Lord Shinnok will also restore your full strength. And added bonus to my proposition. Fair enough?”

“Yes, I remember.” Quan Chi affirmed. “However, you realize when we make this deal you will have to align yourself with Sindel, Kitana, and the other Earthrealm revenants.”

Rolling her eyes at the mention of her enemies, the mocha-skinned beauty gave a one-shoulder shrug and sighed. “I am aware. And I do not care. Besides, it is fitting for the Banshee and her spawn to witness a more fitting matriarch sit atop Edenia’s throne while they eternally remain under your dark spell.”

The necromancer grinned. “You bring me the Amulet and I will personally ensure Lord Shinnok will emancipate Edenia from Kotal Kahn’s enslavement.”

Stretching her arms above her head once more, Tanya arched her back and released a genuine yawn this time. Tonight’s activities with Mileena and Rain left her body spent. And the demi-god’s brutish foreplay and coupling especially left her orifice deliciously aching and sticky with his viscid fluid.

Giving the warlock a devious smile, she told him, “That is what I want to hear. Thank you, Quan Chi.”

Pulling the blankets over her chest and laying down again, she told him, “Now I must rest. Ko’atal will be killed tomorrow. I will see to it.”

Releasing more chortles, Quan Chi acquiesced the pyromancer’s request. “As you wish. I look forward to seeing you soon, old friend.”

“Likewise, old friend.”

Tanya deactivated her spell and Quan Chi disappeared with a flick of her wrist. Her pupils and obsidian irises returned and she blew out the candle from her lantern one final time. Allowing a sincere smile to curve her lips, the Edenian diplomat thought about her future as she closed her eyes. Regardless of what may happen, she’ll survive. She always does.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the plot twist? Because inserting Quan Chi was whimsical. This fic was supposed to end with Tanya’s necklace, but it didn’t feel complete to me (or very Tanya-like). So, I thought I’ll pay homage to Shang Tsung Jr. And I think the ending is **much** better.
> 
> This initially was supposed to be a Mileena/Tanya/Rain fic, but I scrapped the Mileena scene for various reasons.
> 
>   1. At some point while writing the Tanya/Rain scenes I lost motivation to write the Mileena/Tanya scene.
>   2. I’ve only written two lesbian scenes since I’ve been writing fanfiction. I’m not experienced in writing them and I didn’t want the smut scene to feel “artificial” to the reader.
>   3. The Taleena fandom is extremely “politically correct”. I’m not. And as mentioned previously, a lot of them live vicariously through their “relationship”. And I didn’t want to potentially deal with their fans hounding me about being a “cishet” who’s writing about two bisexual characters inaccurately. 
> 
> Most people know Kitana’s my favorite character from the series and she’s my favorite Edenian. What most people don’t know is that Tanya’s my second favorite Edenian. This was my first time writing her and it was fun, but taxing.
> 
> To reiterate, people like to headcanon Tanya harboring deep affections for Mileena and the Taleena pairing is widely popular. And that’s fine. However, canonically Tanya doesn’t care about anything or anyone except herself and her ambitions. She’s not above using people to get what she wants. (Canonically, Mileena and Rain share this trait, too.) And that’s why I wrote her this way. Tanya’s father was also an Edenian ambassador and she, a diplomat. Tanya’s verbal methods of persuasion are just as formidable as her kombat prowess. One can also loosely consider her an anthropologist to an extent. She knows (or can accurately hypothesize) what makes people tick. And that makes her _especially_ dangerous and untrustworthy. Not to mention someone as deceptive as Tanya also has to be an A-List actress to better sell her deceptions. Hopefully, I did her character justice.
> 
> I find Tanya (and Rain to a certain degree) intriguing. We weren’t given a reason in the old timeline why Tanya betrayed her realm and her people. She’s a sociopath with no real motive. And I’m okay with that. I don’t think every villain needs a reason to be evil. However, in the new timeline, Tanya was pretty much given Jade’s ambitions (and D’Vorah’s, Tanya’s—although Bug Lady’s presence wasn’t needed. Tanya could've easily played D’Vorah’s role.). What I mean by that is, in the old timeline Jade was the Edenian Freedom Fighter. She desired Edenia’s emancipation more than anyone and assisted in leading the Edenian Resistance alongside Kitana to see her home realm free from Outworld and Shinnok’s clutches.
> 
> Now it’s Tanya who’s aligned herself with Rain and Mileena to lead the Edenian Resistance for a free Edenia. So I mentioned Tanya’s father as the motive to free her home realm since we don’t know much about him, either. And we were never given a reason why Tanya was imprisoned in Shao Kahn’s Koliseum in MK9 or why she desired Edenia’s freedom since in the original timeline she’s the reason why Edenia was imprisoned. To remedy this, my mind conjured Tanya betraying Shao Kahn to Shinnok, who she canonically worships.
> 
> And as I was writing this I realized a couple of things: Mileena and Rain both have deep-rooted daddy issues. So I thought it’d be cool to write Tanya having daddy issues, too. It gives them something else to have in common.
> 
> Rain and Tanya’s verbal exchanges were my favorite parts to write.
> 
> It took me the entire month of October to write this. Read and review, _por favor_?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It Was Good Until It Wasn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577676) by [EroPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroPrincess/pseuds/EroPrincess)


End file.
